Apokolips (Justice League Action)
Batman and Big Barda took a Boom Tube to Apokolips to learn which planet Steppenwolf stranded Superman on. Barda believed Steppenwolf would have starscape maps compiled in his war room in Darkseid's citadel. A Demon Dog charged them. Instead of backing down, Batman activated a sonic device on his belt. The dog rolled over and heeled. Batman simply said, "Boo" and it ran off scampering. They made their way to the citadel and took out two Parademons on patrol. In Steppenwolf's war room, they found hundreds of planets with a red sun earmarked. Virman Vunderbar caught them in the act and activated his Kinetic Force Shield. Batman deduced his shield could redirect kinetic energy, but it would not hold up to steady pressure. Barda placed her Mega Rod on the side of the shield and sent Virman flying into an alley. She blocked it off with debris then placed a giant statue of Darkseid's face on top of Virman. He capitulated. In the finale of Toyman's "Blvd Brawler 2 JLA," Toyman activated Wonder Woman's Amazon Rolling Thunder move. She captured Batman with the Lasso of Truth and exited the Batcave level, passing by Apokolips, then slammed Batman onto temple grounds on Themyscira. Space Cabbie went to Apokolips to pick up his latest fare, Darkseid, and drove him to the Third Moon of Graxos IV. From his throne room, Darkseid was not pleased the humans he armed decided to rob a bank instead of destroy Superman. He opened the floor for his elites to try next. Desaad revealed he already tracked Superman to the Daily Planet. With Darkseid's permission, Desaad dispatched Parademons to capture him. Sid Sharp, a reporter, happened to be in a costume based on Superman's and was kidnapped by mistake. Sharp claimed he was Superman's pal and threatened them that Superman would be upset. Darkseid decided to spare his life and use him as bait for an ambush. Superman flew to the throne room and found Sharp in a cage. Kalibak, Kanto, Desaad, and Granny Goodness emerged from their hiding places and fired Kryptonite blasts at him. Superman needed time to recover so Sharp ran his mouth off and tried to set the elites against each other. Darkseid eventually boomed back into the throne room and collared Superman. Sharp kept talking. Superman decked Darkseid across the room. Kalibak flew after him. Superman dodged Kanto's strikes but Granny Goodness knocked him aside to take Superman for himself. Superman dodged her blasts and punched her into a wall. He dove into the floor. Kanto was tossed up into mid-air then Superman punched him into a wall. Desaad raised his weapon into the air in defeat but it was blasted by an irate Darkseid. He unleashed his Omega Effect. Superman flew around the room, through the stairwell to Darkseid's throne, severed Sharp's cage, then flew outside. He ascended and dove back into the throne room and grabbed Desaad. As soon as he was set down, Desaad opened a Boom Tube to summon Parademons but Superman pushed him through and took his remote. He boomed himself and Sharp back to Earth just as the Omega Effect caught up and devastated the throne room instead. Big Barda was captured and held for ransom by Darkseid. Batman was tasked with getting the last piece of the Anti-Life Equation from Mr. Miracle, her estranged boyfriend, or she would die. Batman eventually boomed to Apokolips with Miracle. They headed up the stairs to Darkseid's throne, where he greeted his prodigal adopted son. Miracle gave him a quick hug and noted his chest felt stonier than usual. Darkseid recalled he could ruled by his side instead of running away. Miracle cited he should have spent more time with him than Kalibak. Darkseid had enough of the small talk and demanded the equation piece for his Life-Void Machine. Miracle used slight of hand and revealed the orb holding it then revealed he swiped Darkseid's Mother Box then boomed him away. Miracle released Barda instead of just booming them back to Earth. Batman pointed out they still had to destroy the machine. Lashina grabbed Miracle with her steel band and yanked him down below. while Granny Goodness chased after Miracle's orb, Bernadeth threw her knives at Batman and Barda. Batman fired his grapnel line and snatched the orb but Granny stomped the cable. Batman landed short of Granny and leaped over her then threw exploding Batarangs behind him at her. Granny was knocked towards the edge of the platform and tried to regain her balance but Miracle appeared and pushed her forward with a finger into the lava pit below. Barda wound herself up in Lashina's band and tossed Lashina into a pillar. Batman threw exploding Batarangs at Bernadeth then clocked her in the head with Miracle's orb, leaped from her back, and caught the orb. Granny emerged from the lava, unscathed, scaled the cliff face and banged her rod on the platform. Batman lost balance and dropped the orb. It rolled over the edge but Miracle leaped off and caught it then boomed to safety. Bernadeth jump kicked Miracle then prepared to drive her blade through him but Barda grabbed her arm and decked her into a pillar. Darkseid returned with a swarm of Parademons and caught the orb. With the Parademons, Lashina, and Bernadeth coming right for them, Batman ordered Miracle to boom them to the Watchtower. Darkseid inserted the orb into the Life-Void Machine and soon discovered Batman swapped it with the orb holding Miracle's special effects laser show.Category:The Universe